The Day Everything Changed
by Jl03
Summary: What happens when Huey, Riley, Cindy and Jazmine's lives are changed after gang members interups their basketball game.


Growing up you would always be taught from adult's right from wrong and what is expected to make this world a better place. Sometimes it is just too hard for people to grasp that simple aspect and change their views in life. What happens when you are enjoying your day and out of nowhere trouble awakes to ruin your day?

People of all ages and races meet four courageous young adults that see what is screwed with this world of ours. Before you read this I will want to tell you that this problem us happening every single day. No matter where you live rich or poor. Think of Boyz in The Hood, the Friday movies and The Outsiders. There is an epidemic of gangs erupting and people thinking to live the thug life. I am a Haitian American and I am proud to say that even though my parents and I don't get along that much. I do understand what they are trying to instill in me. Also let me tell you this important thing.

**If you ever feel like you are pressured to join a gang or do something to jeopardize your life and you are young. You still have a chance to better your self. The gun doesn't make the man, the boy is a man when he gets in an argument and he can use his environment to make the situation better. Also only attack if some one threatened your life and I know adults say this but a teenager is going to tell you this. If you are pressured to ruin your self giver your self some time to rebuild your self and I hope you can better your self.**

On a sunny Saturday morning Huey and Riley Freeman walk outside of their house and decided to play a game of basketball since the day was young. Hey Riley stop do you smell that. Huey said as if today was their day to make the world shine with elegance. Smell what? Are you feeling about bro, you're not acting like your self, said Riley as he paused and looked at Huey is a disturbed glance? You know what actually I am. Ever since we moved here I thought people would resent us but since we met Jazmine and Cindy my views of Wood Crest have changed trust me. So Huey you ready for me to whoop you like I always do in basketball. Riley trust me it will be you that will get owned in this pick up game of ours.

Hey Young Reezy and Huey how goes it. Oh, hey Cindy the two of us are just relaxing and taking everything in before something goes wrong. Why is it that when I talk to you two you always say there is going to be a problem. You guys always say that and nothing that severe happens man. Actually were actually here for a pick up game, do you want to join us or what? Of course playing against you to is definitely a challenge but wait. What's wrong asked Riley as he was confused on if she really wanted to play or not. I don't have a partner. Wait I see a familiar friend that can attend in this game of our. Huey who are you talking about? Well look for your self here she comes. The she goes hey Jazmine hurry up we have to ask you a question. What is it?

Well we were wondering if you were down to play a two on two pick up game right quick. Sure why no Huey, Riley you better face your selves for severe defeat you guys. Jazmine, Cindy it is you guys that have to prepare for defeat cause with Huey on my team we will surely win. Riley please don't bring me into this all that I want to do is play a quick game and then give the kids of Wood Crest. Huey were sorry for trying to argue you're right and we are all sorry. Its cool but us arguing wouldn't have been the problem. Why do you say that man? Well I say that because I see some idiots that are acting like little kids. Riley and I know them word on the street is that the one on the left is a crip and the other fool is a blood.

Well that doesn't give them any reason to start anything. Huey where are you going. Jazmine I am going to resolve this before anybody has to use their last breath. Hey look over there a group of punks. What do you say you get two and I get tow to join our gang? I will never work with a Crip but you know you are right. We can use those kids as pawns. Think about it they look out and we make this city in to a horror show. Hey thugs step off of this basketball court or else. Or else we are not afraid of you little boys. Wait what did you callus.

Well I called Mr. bloods and Crips little boys. You know kids that need their training wheels to navigate in this world because that is the only thing you are showing me. What is your name young blood? My name is Huey Freeman and I am not young blood. You got that and if you guys try to recruit us I promise you it won't be us getting embarrassed in front of our friends today. So Huey Freeman what makes you think we are going to give you that chance.

Oh he is going to embarrass you punks trust me. By the way I'm Riley and they are Cindy and Jazmine. Look here you kids all you have to do is just agree to get jumped in and we can go on with our day. What happens if we don't? Oh nothing we will just beat you up and make sure we don't have any problems with you guys again.


End file.
